


Beautiful

by asroarke



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: Her mind drifts to the kind of night she hasn’t had yet. A night with just Kieran. And as soon as the idea has passed through her mind, she can’t let it go.She thinks about it as he snatches a piece of potato off her plate at dinner. As he steps in front of her protectively when a stranger gets too close. As his lips turn up to tease her for asking a question. As his eyes linger on her neck where he left his own mark.She loves her husband. But it’s impossible for her to not love Kieran too.The one where they go through with the Joining, they're all in love, and Kieran takes very good care of Poppy while Casteel watches.
Relationships: Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer/Kieran Contou, Poppy Balfour/Kieran Contou, past casteel/kieran
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me: i'm fandomless. i'm bi. i'm new in town.
> 
> reading pbroken's a joining of skin and souls messed me up to the point that I couldn't stop thinking about cas/poppy/kieran, so this is what i did today instead of laundry and cleaning. 
> 
> be gentle on me for i am new here. but love this series and would absolutely love to write/read more of its fanfic so please reach out if you wanna be my friend.

Things have been different since the Joining. There are nights when Casteel and Kieran lock eyes, and Poppy finds herself pressed between the two of them, moaning and whimpering until the early hours of the morning. Then, there are the nights Casteel keeps her all to himself, and it’s passionate and wonderful and all the things she never thought she could experience back when she was the Maiden.

Both kinds of nights are bliss. Poppy feels loved and safe in a way that she never has before.

But her mind drifts to the kind of night she hasn’t had yet. A night with just Kieran. And as soon as the idea has passed through her mind, she can’t let it go.

She thinks about it as he snatches a piece of potato off her plate at dinner. As he steps in front of her protectively when a stranger gets too close. As his lips turn up to tease her for asking a question. As his eyes linger on her neck where he left his own mark.

She loves her husband. But it’s impossible for her to not love Kieran too.

“I have a question,” she says.

“Why am I not surprised?” Kieran mutters. But his lips turn up anyways. Her heart skips a beat.

“You and Cas are really… close.”

“That’s not a question.”

“I, uh.” Poppy frowns at the ground, feeling foolish for even asking. But it makes sense, doesn’t it? Kieran and Cas have a long history. It was a little too easy for them to be comfortable with the Joining. They kiss like two people who have done it before. “How close had you two gotten before we, uh…”

Kieran turns to look at her, eyes teasing. But he answers her anyway. “Very close, Poppy.” The way his voice dips low sends a shiver up her spine. He swallows and turns his head before adding, “Being bonded makes it hard to ignore the pull.”

There is nothing teasing in his voice then. Pink splotches form on his cheeks, mirroring her own.

“Always?” she asks, her voice weak.

“Always.”

Kieran stays away from their bed that night. She misses him. And she knows he misses her too.

* * *

_White fabric swallows her. It covers her face and wraps around her throat, making it hard to breathe. Desperate, Poppy looks around with her teary eyes for the Queen, but the only familiar face she finds is the Duke’s._

_He takes leisurely steps toward her, lips turned up in a smile. Sharp teeth flash as his jaw seems to unhinge._

_She turns to run but stops at the sight of a body on the floor. Ian’s body, crumpled as if bled dry._

_“No!” she screams. No matter how fast she runs, she can’t seem to reach him._

“Poppy!”

_“Ian! No!”_

“Shhh, sweetheart.” Poppy’s eyes jerk open as she thrashes on the bed. The face hovering over her is blurry from the tears, but her gift tells her that the man who woke her loves her deeply and is scared. Her arms wrap around the torso, pulling him down so she can feel the comfort of his weight on her shaking body. “It was just a dream.”

Kieran, not Cas. Vaguely, she recalls Cas being woken in the night to take care of something Poppy was too sleepy to pay much attention to. He won’t be happy to learn she had a nightmare without him there to comfort her, but Kieran is here in his place, holding her just as protectively, which would ease Casteel’s worrying.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

He rolls to her side and pulls her into him so that her cheek rests on his chest. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay.”

Poppy wiggles closer, putting her leg between his to get more comfortable. He hums, low and soothing, as his calloused fingers comb through her hair.

“You called for me,” he whispers. It sounds like a question. Her cheeks burn at this. Poppy still can’t get a handle on whatever this is, and now she’s doing it in her sleep.

Her palms wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks. It takes effort, but she tilts her head up to look at him. Gone is the Kieran who teases and argues with her. This Kieran looks younger, more vulnerable. He’s scanning her face, looking for any sign of pain or injury, unsure of what to do. If she had been in real danger, he would rip her attacker limb from limb without hesitation, just as Cas would.

“Because I needed you,” Poppy says. His brows furrow a bit, as if unsure what that means. She almost wants to hit him for being uncertain. Her subconscious reached for him while she was having a nightmare. “Because I knew you would make me feel safe.” Without giving herself time to question it, she leans up and kisses him.

It’s perfect but not enough, so she does it again and earns a low grunt from the back of his throat. His hand grabs her face and keeps her from kissing her again. “Poppy, we should—”

“I need you,” she says again. The hesitation and vulnerability fades behind his eyes, replaced with something darker and hungrier. Poppy says it again. “I need you.”

His lips slam into hers, and her fingers wind into his hair as he pushes her onto her back. Her back arches off the bed as his lips press hard against her neck and chest.

The door creaks open, but Kieran doesn’t stop. He likely heard Casteel coming long before Poppy did.

She turns her head to look at her husband, looking tired but not displeased at what he has come home to. Their eyes meet, and without saying a word, they agree this is okay. Cas and Poppy love each other. Cas and Kieran love each other. It only makes sense that Poppy and Kieran love each other too.

Kieran slips the strap of her nightgown down until her naked breast is exposed to the cold air. Cas grunts from the other side of the room as Kieran’s mouth takes her nipple. Poppy closes her eyes and leans back on the pillow. Her fingers play with Kieran’s hair as he sucks and kisses her breast. He hums into her skin, sending vibrations up her body. He’s gentle as he pulls the other strap down, patient where Cas is impatient. It’s hard to notice the differences between the two of them when they’re all together. Too much is happening that it’s difficult to remember whose mouth or hands belong to who. But here, she can notice the little differences. Cas knows her body well, and Kieran is still learning it. When Cas wants something, he needs it now. But Kieran takes his time.

His lips don’t leave her skin as he switches to her other breast. They drag through the valley between before settling at the peak again. Poppy opens her eyes then, meeting his warm gaze as his tongue presses down on her nipple.

There’s a quiet shuffling by the door. Cas is undressing slowly, eyes watching the two of them with interest. It’s hungry, yes. Her husband is always hungry for her. But he moves so slowly, as if he feels no urgency.

Kieran flicks her nipple with his tongue, demanding her attention again. When their eyes meet, he grunts his approval. The corners of her mouth turn up. He’s jealous. Not of Cas or their relationship but of sharing Poppy’s attention in this moment.

Her fingers slide from out of his hair and settle on the nape of his neck. Gently, she nudges him toward her, angling for a kiss. There’s an adorable pout on his lips as he looks at her, one he’d never admit to if she pointed it out. Poppy presses quick pecks to the pout until it disappears.

“That’s the most chaste kiss I’ve seen either of you give,” Cas snorts before pulling off his shirt.

“That’s because the only way you know how to kiss is dirty,” Kieran shoots back before kissing her again.

“You love it.” Both Poppy and Kieran hum in agreement as he steps up to the bed. “May I ask what brought this on? Not that I’m complaining.”

Kieran pulls away and tucks his face into her neck, groaning quietly. Frustration floods through him, overwhelming her senses.

“I had a nightmare,” Poppy sighs.

“Oh, Princess,” Cas coos. Though the nightmare has completely slipped from her thoughts, something about how her husband frets makes her pout pitifully at him. Maybe it’s how he calls her that, makes her feel so small and needing of protection. It’s a feeling that would have terrified her just a month ago. But now that she has him and Kieran, Poppy finally feels safe enough to feel so little and be taken care of, just a little. If they tried to keep her from fighting, she’d make them regret it, but here in their bed, she lets herself indulge in how they comfort her.

Kieran kisses at her shoulder, pushing away his frustration as best as he can, but it still bleeds through. His hunger is too strong.

Cas crawls into bed beside them, lying on his side and brushing a piece of hair out of her face. “So sorry I wasn’t here.” The worry and regret come off him in waves. “But it’s a good thing Kieran takes such good care of you. Doesn’t he?” At this, Kieran pulls up and looks at Cas before meeting her gaze. Poppy nods weakly. Cas combs his fingers through her hair and leans over to kiss her forehead. “Tell him how you need to be taken care of, Princess,” he whispers.

Her eyes meet Kieran’s, and her heart stutters. “I need,” she whispers, and Cas twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. “I need you to…” Kieran’s thumbs tease over her nipples, and she whimpers.

“No need to be shy,” Cas murmurs. “What do you need?”

“I…”

“She’s so lovely, isn’t she?” Cas asks.

“Beautiful,” Kieran says, voice low and gravelly. It’s with the same kind of devotion and certainty as when Cas had said it when she first removed her veil. Love bleeds behind that word, bringing tears to her eyes.

She reaches for him, cupping his cheek so that he’ll lower his mouth to hers. But he turns his head at the last second and kisses along her scars.

“What do you need?” This time, it’s Kieran asking. No, pleading. He needs to know. He’s desperate to know what she needs. And she knows with certainty that he will give her whatever she asks.

“You,” Poppy whispers. “I need you inside me.” Both men moan at that. “Please, I need—” Kieran’s lips cut her off, grunting hungrily into her mouth. He takes her face between his two hands, holding her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. And then, he’s pulling off her to yank off his shirt and scramble out of his pants.

Cas runs his thumb over her cheek gently, smiling at her. “The pull is a lot, isn’t it?” he whispers. She nods. “I know, I know. Take what you need, Poppy.” With that, he pulls away and props his head up with two pillows. His hands settle behind his head, and there’s a cocky smirk as he lounges beside her, waiting for a show. She would have called him on that, but Kieran drags her attention back by pushing her night gown up so it pools around her waist.

He’s undressed now, cock hard and thick like he’s wanted this all day, all week, maybe longer. Her breath quickens at the idea of longer, of him thinking of her like this long before the Joining. Poppy had still been trying not to use her gift, not wanting to pry into Kieran’s mind. But now, she wishes she had snuck more peeks so she might know how long he’s wanted her.

Poppy reaches for him, sliding her hand behind his neck, but he doesn’t let her pull him to her. Kieran’s kneeling between her spread legs, eyes wandering up and down her body. She shrinks back into the bed, fighting the urge to cover her breasts.

“Love, let the poor man look,” Cas teases from beside her. Her cheeks burn, as to Kieran’s. But he doesn’t stop looking, and Poppy stops trying to hide herself from him. Hardly a point, really. There is nothing the two of them haven’t seen before.

Kieran’s hand rests over her sternum and slowly slides down her body. The thin fabric of her nightgown tickles as his hand passes over it. Then, his fingers find his target, and Poppy’s back arches off the bed again.

“Beautiful,” he whispers as a finger slips inside her. Cas grunts in agreement. Poppy’s eyes drift shut as he slowly presses all the way inside her, crooking his finger at the end to make her squirm. “So beautiful.”

It shouldn’t affect her this much anymore. They tell her all the time, of course. But years of hiding behind a veil and being told half her face is a tragedy has done its damage. The word is such a relief that tears form in her eyes just at the repetition.

Another finger joins in. It’s just slow enough to drive her mad. She tilts her hips up, begging him to move faster. Cas chuckles at her impatience, but Kieran just hums softly.

“Can you take another?” he asks, and they both know the answer is yes. Poppy started getting wet as soon as she pulled Kieran onto her when she woke up. There is no way he can’t feel how desperately she wants him. But he asks anyway.

“Please.”

It’s a delicious stretch, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Kieran’s forearm falls onto the bed beside her head so that he can hover over her. Their eyes meet, and she wants to say something. But the words won’t come. Nothing is adequate for him. What they have goes beyond words. They’re bonded. Her life, her heart is tied to him.

Her neck stretches until her lips finally touch his. It’s a pitiful kiss, sloppy and too hungry. But Kieran hums like it’s the most beautiful one they’ve ever shared. His fingers are thrusting faster, and her arm slings around him so that he stays close. The feeling of his warm skin beneath her palm is all that grounds her as he pushes her over.

Poppy is crying.

_The pull is a lot, isn’t it?_

Cas’s words finally click into place as Kieran’s weight settles on her like a heavy blanket. His fingers push away her tears, and his lips are so gentle with hers. Poppy holds onto him like her life depends on it, taking shallow breaths as she slowly joins Kieran back on this plane of existence.

A lot was quite the understatement. Consuming is a better word.

“You okay?” he whispers. She nods. He kisses her damp cheek. Cas leans over to kiss her forehead before returning to his front row seat. Poppy giggles as she looks up at Kieran, too happy to do much else. His eyes narrow at her, but he saves his snark for a later time. They kiss softly and quietly for a few moments, just enough for her to catch her breath.

They’re both painfully aware of the erection hovering at her entrance, and the kisses grow hungrier by the second. Before long, Poppy is pulling at his hair as the head of his cock teases her. Kieran groans into her mouth while his fingers dig into the flesh of her hips.

“Please.”

One of them says it, but she’s too dizzy to discern if it was her or him. It doesn’t matter. They’re both pleading for the same thing. Kieran pulls off her, pupils blown as he looks her over. His lips are dark and bruised, and Poppy finds herself wanting to put more marks on him. To really claim him as hers.

She whimpers as his cock presses inside, stretching her in a way that his fingers couldn’t. But it’s the perfect kind of burn that makes her feel so full.

“Oh,” Kieran murmurs. “Oh, Poppy.” Her fingers claw at his arms until she can get a good enough grip to pull him back to her. He sinks deeper inside as he leans over, and she has to spread her legs wider to take it. His cock pulls out slightly, and she nods frantically when he pushes in again. Her knees push in around his torso, tightening herself around his cock. His lovely eyes fall shut as he grunts, “Good. So good, fuck.”

“So good,” she whispers back, mind too blissfully blank to come up with her own words for how perfect he fits inside her.

“Yes,” he tries to say as she finds his lips again. They mouth at each other, moaning more than kissing. They’re speaking but not quite saying anything. The sounds are loose and fluid on their tongues, melting away in each other’s mouth before fully taking form. It hardly matters. There aren’t really words for this, anyway.

The patience from before is gone. Every muscle on his body strains to hold off, but he’s unraveling above her. Kieran isn’t composed. He’s more animal than man, too starving for her to wait much longer. He fucks like a man possessed, hitting that spot over and over, desperate to watch her fall apart for him. Her lips wobble against his. Poppy’s cries are high and quiet. She’s torn between wanting to stay joined to him this way and needing to let go.

“Please,” Kieran hisses. His eyes are desperate when they meet hers. Poppy doesn’t want this to ever stop, but he needs her to fall apart for him. And when does Kieran ever ask for anything?

Never. He gives and gives and never asks for anything in return. It’s selfish to try to hold off when it’s so clear he needs this from her. Needs to feel her clench around his cock. Needs to see how her head falls back. Needs to come inside her but won’t until she comes again.

She lets go. Her nails dig into his shoulders, and tears leak from the corners of her eyes. Poppy tries so hard to keep her eyes on him, but it’s too much, too good. She melts into the mattress, unable to do anything more than take him thrust after thrust. And that’s just what he needs.

He swears above her, so much filthier than she’s ever heard. His moans are her only warning before his chest presses back into hers, settling his weight on her just how she needs. His hips jerk into hers to the same rhythm as his broken breathing, and she’s finally unclouded enough to hold onto him again, rubbing his back as he comes inside her.

Kieran buries his face into her neck, panting as he finally stops thrusting. She can feel his heartbeat against her chest, pounding in rhythm with hers. Poppy whines a little as he pulls out of her, but he silences her with a slow, wet kiss.

He presses his forehead to hers, and the corner of his mouth turns up in a sleepy smile. Poppy runs her thumb over his cheek, watching his eyes flutter shut at her touch.

A kiss presses into her shoulder, and she chuckles quietly. For a moment, she forgot that Cas was lying right there beside them. Poppy smiles as she watches Cas kiss Kieran’s forehead next.

“Beautiful,” Cas whispers.

With a low chuckle, Kieran slides off her and settles at the side opposite of Casteel. Poppy gives her husband a quick kiss, too sleepy for much more. The three of them shift around until they’re more centered on the bed. Poppy’s head rests on Kieran’s chest while Cas’s body molds around hers. His cock, hard from the evening’s little show, presses into the back of her thigh.

“Cas,” she hums.

“In the morning,” he promises.

“We all know you’re not that patient,” Kieran mumbles, half asleep. Poppy leans up and kisses his cheek. His lips turn up.

“At least an hour,” Cas counters.

“That’s ambitious,” he snorts.

“Sleep,” Poppy huffs, eyes already shut. Cas nuzzles against the back of her neck, nudging her hair away with his nose. He kisses the nape so gently, and Kieran keeps his hand over hers, securing it in place over his heart. “Love you.”

“Love you,” they both whisper back, half-asleep.


End file.
